


When clouds are rolling

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Bad Flirting, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship goals, Idiots racing, Lactose Intolerant Keith, Lance's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rowing, Slow Burn, Texting, They go on a trip!, This is a mess and so am i, also, also party, and, because that's basically canon at this point, keith draws, lots of pining, they don't drink that much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Hunk, Pidge and Lance have a trip planned to celebrate the end of their exams and the beginning of summer. Everything sounds perfect, except Lance's crush and neighbor, ends up coming with them, much to his friends amusement.





	1. The sun is now behind us

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> It has been a long time since I post something and I explain everything on the end because I don't want to write the Bible on the notes :D  
> Thanks for everybody who commented and left kudos on the previous parts! Love you all!
> 
> Both the title of the work and the chapter are from the song 'Fall in love with you' by old daisy  
> Key:  
> Normal is Lance  
> Cursive is _Keith_  
>  bold is **Hunk**  
>  Underlined is Pidge

 

*Group chat: SUMMER TRIP PUTAS*

Green Paladin: Guys 

Green Paladin: There might be a problem 

Blue Paladin: Problem ‘I can’t find my booty shorts’ kind of problem or ‘this endangers our adventure’ kind of problem

Green Paladin: Matt has disappeared. 

**Yellow Paladin: He will come back for tomorrow**

Blue Paladin: Your typical Matt

Green Paladin: No guys he received a call from one of his uni friends and they found something on a cave or smth and he just ditched us?? 

Blue Paladin: That’s a lie

**Yellow Paladin: We can’t leave without Matt!**

**Yellow Paladin: We can’t afford this with just three people!**

Green Paladin: I know!! 

Gree Paladin: But he said ‘we will talk about it tomorrow, Katie’ and when I woke up today HE HAD LEFT 

Blue Paladin: MATT HOW DARE YOU ASSHOLE

Green Paladin: AND he left his phone here so I can’t localize him! 

**Yellow Paladin: I’m heartbroken**

Green Paladin: The bastard left a note like ‘just invite someone else  <3’ 

Green Paladin: HE KNOWS I DON’T HAVE MORE FRIENDS 

**Yellow Paladin: Wait a minute**

**Yellow Paladin: You do**

Green Paladin: ????? 

**Yellow Paladin: We could just invite him?**

**Yellow Paladin: Lance…?**

Blue Paladin: Don’t u dare

Blue Paladin: You are my best friend you can not do this to me

**Yellow Paladin: Anyone comes to your mind Pidge…??**

**Yellow Paladin: Someone Lance’s doesn’t shut up about AND he would love to spend more time with specially alone…?**?

Green Paladin: Oh yeah I always forget Keith lives here now 

Blue Paladin: I can’t believe you are betraying me like this

**Yellow Paladin: Just invite the guy**

Blue Paladin: If I wanted I could do it

Blue Paladin: I’m just respecting his space okay I have the guts to do it

**Yellow Paladin: Yeah?**

Blue Paladin: Yeah.

Green Paladin: Lance cut the shit we all know you are a chicken and we accept you don’t matter what 

Blue Paladin: I CAN DO IT

Green Paladin: Uhummm yeah sure go on then 

Blue Paladin: He probably doesn’t want to anyways, I don’t want to put him on an uncomfortable situation

Green Paladin: (¬-¬)

**Yellow Paladin: (¬_¬)**

Blue Paladin: I can’t believe I call you my friends

Blue Paladin: Start looking for someone else because he is going to say no

 

(12:52) Hey mullet

_(12:52) Hey_

(12:52) Uhm so

(12:52) We have been planning a trip FOR AGES

(12:52) By we I mean Hunk Pidge and me

(12:52) And also Matt but he ditched us, and now we can’t go because the budget is for four people but we don’t know who else to call and you know I thought of you

(12:53) Mullet?

_(12:54) So you need my help._

(12:54) Yes.

(12:54) Well, no. Im inviting you to a super amazing trip, because I’m kind and awesome like that

_(12:54) Lance._

(12:54) Please come with us.

_(12:55) Uhum that’s better_

_(12:55) One condition_

(12:56) Whadoyawantm8

_(12:56) You can’t call me Mullet anymore._

(12:56) WHAT

(12:57) NO

(12:57) YOU DO HAVE A FUCKN MULLET ADMIT IT

_(12:58) I DO NOT_

_(12:59) TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT LANCE_

(12:59) FINE

(12:59) WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU?

(13:00) Billy Ray Cyrus? MacGyver? Chuck Norris? Samurai? Zuko?

_(13:00) Samurai?_

(13:00) Because you have a weird thing for knives AND a mullet

_(13:01) Samurai’s didn’t have mullets?_

(13:02) *Attached image*

(13:02) *Attached image*

(13:02) *Attached image*

(13:02) *Attached image*

(13:03) *Attached image*

(13:03) *Attached image*

(13:03) *Attached image*

(13:04) *Attached image*

_(13:04) Okay, okay, I get it_

_(13:04) Anyways I dont think you can manage not to call me mullet_

_(13:05) It’s too deep in your dna or something_

(13:05) I so can

(13:05) What do you bet, SAMURAI?

_(13:05) If you say it you pay me all the meals of the trip_

(13:05) You are on

(13:05) What if I don’t?

_(13:05) It’s impossible but okay_

_(13:05) Idk you have a ‘Keith owes you one’ ticket._

(13:05) Awesome.

(13:05) Are you coming with us or not then?

_(13:05) Yeah I already told Pidge I’m in ten minutes ago_

(13:05) I hate you both so much

_(13:06) Suck it Sokka._

 

 

*Group chat: SUMMER TRIP PUTAS*

*Blue Paladin added Red Paladin*

_Red Paladin: red paladin??_

**Yellow Paladin: Aesthetic**

Green Paladin: Hunk and me will be at yours tomorrow at 8 am 

_Red Paladin: What do I have to pack?_

Green Paladin: Just go to Lance’s and drop some clean clothes and a toothbrush in his suitcase 

Blue Paladin: I’m not even home

Blue Paladin: And why do I have to share suitcase with him?!

**Yellow Paladin: Because your suitcase is bigger**

Green Paladin: Because you already act like an old married couple 

Blue Paladin: WE DO NOT

_Red Paladin: Lance you left the toilet seat up again_

Blue Paladin: What are you doing in my bathroom

_Red Paladin: I left my travel toothbrush here the other day_

Blue Paladin: tru tru

Green Paladin: The facts talk themselves. 

**Yellow Paladin: What Pidge said.**

\------

‘’Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiith?’’

Keith opened his eyes slowly and stared at the nothingness of his bedroom. He checked the phone. _6:44. I could have swore I just heard Lance-_

‘’Hey Keith…?’’

Yep. Lance. Calling him through the walls.

‘’Lance it’s too early for this.’’ he groaned on his pillow.

‘’What? Can you repeat that? I can’t hear you!’’ the idiot shouted.

‘’SHHH!!’’ He answered. ‘’You are going to wake up the entire building!’’

Keith waited for Lance to complain but he just got silence as an answer. He was almost going to sleep again when-

‘’Fine if you insist I’ll go there…’’

‘’What? No! Stay there I want to sleep a little more-’’ he stopped when he heard the bed creaking and he let his head fall on the pillow again. A few seconds later there was a soft banging on his living room window.

He got up and checked himself quickly on the mirror. Horrible bed hair. Dark circles under his eyes. Dirty t-shirt. Lazily he changed to a clean one. He sighed and took a hair tie to pull his hair up and at least try to cover up the mess.

Lance was behind the window, already dressed and expectant with a smile too wide for the unholy hour it was. Keith opened with a tiny smile and let him in.

‘’You still on pajamas?’’

‘’You just woke me up.’’ he answered yawning. ‘’Some of us don’t need two hours to get ready, you know.’’  

‘’Look at you. You could definitely use some hours to fix… that.’’

‘’You just gestured to all of me.’’ Keith said rolling his eyes.

‘’Nice reference.’’ Lance said grinning.

‘’What are you even doing here?’’ Keith asked, plopping on the couch.

‘’I just wanted to make sure you were coming-’’

‘’I already said I would, Lance.’’ Keith said, voice muffled by the cushions.

‘’I know, samurai. But I’m weird like that.’’ Lance said ruffling his hair.

Keith hummed, still half asleep, and drifted away as Lance’s ruffling became softer over his scalp.

‘’-ur goodat that…’’ Keith muttered, barely conscious.

‘’Uhm?’’

‘’That with my hair…’’

‘’Sorry! Shit-’’ Lance hissed and retreated his hand quickly. ‘’I didn’t realize I was-’’

‘’No, it feels nice.’’ Keith said. ‘’Keep doing it.’’

‘’Oh… okay.’’

And like that he fell asleep again. That was until Pidge woke him up banging at his door.

Ten minutes later they were all walking, suitcases behind them to the bus station.

The plan wasn’t that elaborated. They barely had the bus tickets and hotel booked, and they had managed to buy some last minute tickets to a science museum. The rest was pretty much an ‘unplanned adventure’.

‘’What’s the point of an adventure if you know everything you are going to do?’’

‘’We don’t even know where to eat Lance.’’ Hunk complained. ‘’I prefer having stuff a bit more tied, you know.’’

‘’I don’t want to agree with Lance- But I agree.’’ Pidge said, struggling to carry her suitcase. Keith just took it from her after it had gotten stuck on a drain. ‘’Thanks, Keith. I’m sure we’ll have a great time.’’

‘’See?’’ Lance said smiling proudly. ‘’Even the smart one agrees.’’

‘’Hunk is also smart.’’ Keith pointed out.

‘’Aw, thanks buddy. You are pretty awesome too.’’

Keith snorted.

‘’I was kicked out on my first year. You are doubling majoring-’’

‘’Buuuut you are incredibly talented in everything you do-’’

‘’But you give amazing hugs and your cooking is just another level-’’

‘’Stop. That’s gross.’’ Lance said sticking his tongue out at Keith.

‘’Why, because you don’t know who to be jealous of?’’ Pidge said grinning.

‘’Hunk, obviously.’’ he said crossing his arms. ‘’I mean, Keith!’’

Pidge started full body laughing and Hunk(the angel he was) at least tried to hide it.

‘’I mean nobody!’’

They got to the station and while Hunk and Pidge bought the tickets Lance and Keith were in charge of finding somewhere to put the luggage and fight however it took to secure their stuff. (Basically Keith glaring strangers while Lance pulled everything together on a pile.)

They looked for Hunk and Pidge when they had finished and they found them already sitting together.

‘’Weren’t you going to sit with me, Hunk?’’

‘’I never said such thing.’’ Hunk said smiling. ‘’I told Pidge before I would be her personal pillow.’’

‘’You told _me_ that!’’ he hissed.

Keith had a mental conversation with Pidge through meaningful glances and finally sighed and sat on his seat.

‘’Hey!’’ Lance complained. ‘’The window is mine!’’

‘’Oh, excuse me. I didn’t see ‘Lance’ written here.’’ Keith leaning on the window smiling.

‘’Move your ass, mu-’’

Keith arched an eyebrow smiling.

‘’-ate.’’ Lance finish quickly. ‘’Move your ass, mate.’’

‘’Like fuck you were going to say mate.’’ Keith said frowning. ‘’You just called me mullet.’’

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’You did.’’

‘’Guys-’’

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’You did.’’

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’You did-’’

‘’How old are you?!’’ someone shouted.

They both shut up at the same time to find a woman squinting eyes at them from the seat in front of them.

‘’Stay quiet, please!’’ she hissed. ‘’Some of us are trying to sleep!’’

The woman turned with an outraged puff and Lance and Keith exchanged looks.

 

(8:32) We werent being that loud

_(8:32) We weren’t._

(8:32) Hunk is sending me ‘i told you so’ looks!

_(8:32) He kinda warned us_

(8:32) It’s definitely not our fault she has a stick up her ass

 

Keith snorted and Lance risked a glance to see him typing with a soft smile. Lance bit his lip to hide his own grin and forced himself to look down.

 

_(8:33) She is not even sleeping_

_(8:33) I can see her on her phone_

(8:33) Omg what’s she doing?

_(8:33) Idk I can’t see that much_

(8:33) Wait I think I can

(8:33) If I do this

 

Lance unfastened his seatbelt and tried to get up and look over the front seat but Keith grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned his eyes to see Keith biting a smile and shaking his head no.

Lance lifted himself a little more, enough to make Keith tug his arm but also to see the woman’s phone. He let Keith next tug sat him down and he leaned on the seat with a victorious smile.

 

(8:34) She’s playing candycrush.

(8:34) Candy.

(8:34) Crush.

 

Keith snorted again and he did as well.

 

_(8:34) She’s a busy woman, you have to understand it_

(8:34) My kid did not do that!

_(8:34) I work like a slave and nobody values me in this house!_

(8:35) The minivan doesn’t fit on the garage, Trevor! It doesn’t, I know how to drive

 

This time Keith couldn’t hide it and he laughed loudly for a couple seconds while Lance giggled besides him. _Is not that difficult to make him laugh._

The woman turned again and Keith tried to muffle his laugh on his shoulder.

 

(8:35) I can’t believe you just laughed in her face

_(8:36) Soccermom is not happy with our childish behaviour_

 

They looked at each other and started giggling.

‘’Stop.’’ Lance mouthed and Keith sighed and leaned on his seat.

‘’I think I’m going to try and sleep a little.’’ he whispered.

‘’I can’t believe you took the window to sleep.’’

‘’Quiet, Lance.’’ Keith said, smiling teasingly before closing his eyes.

 

The problem, you see, it that it was difficult for Keith to fall asleep. More if it was an unknown _and_ uncomfortable environment, so he tried everything Shiro always told him to do: blank your mind, meditate, focus on loosening your muscles and sinking into the couch…

But as usually none of this work.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed and couldn’t risk checking his phone because Lance would see he wasn’t indeed asleep and that somehow felt like loosing ( _loosing what?)_ so he stood stoically that way, eyes closed and wondering if he would ever fall asleep when he felt something hit lightly his shoulder.

He side glanced Lance confused and saw a mop of brown hair laying over him. He opened both eyes startled to see the boy snoring softly.

 

‘’Aww that’s cute.’’ Hunk said from his seat.

Pidge, phone already in hand, was smiling fondly at him. Keith blushed and turned to look at the window.

It was going to be a long weekend.

 

After three hours they made it to the city’s train station, got up with sore butts from being so much time sitting, and fought for their luggage again. After some arguing and Hunk finally pulling out his phone and opening Google Maps they got to their hotel (read: nobody thought it deserved being called a hotel but they were students and super broke so).

‘’Good morning.’’ a cheerful guy with a funny accent said. ‘’Reservation?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Pidge said. ‘’At the name of Matt Holt.’’

Lance stood next to her grinning but gulped.

That was one of the problems with Matt ditching them. _Everything was at his name._ Luckily, he never took his id anywhere, so Pidge took it before leaving.

She lifted his brother’s id and smiled.

‘’Uhm.’’ the man said inspecting it. ‘’I thought you would be taller, given your age mister Holt’’

‘’Yeah.’’ she said smiling. ‘’Lots of people do.’’

The receptionist handed her the papers and all of them started signing their respective stuff.

‘’Okay, so-’’ the man took the papers and left them under his desk. ‘’You can not enter your bedroom until 12 am, but you can leave your suitcases there, and come pick them whenever you want. The breakfast starts at 8 am to 10 am, don’t miss it.’’

‘’Got it.’’ Hunk said grinning.

‘’Do you happen to have a  map or something?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Yeah sure.’’ the man handed them some maps and scribbled something on them with red marker. ‘’I marked some interesting places you can visit. Oh, and if you are interested, there is a ticket that allows you to go on every kind of public transport as many times you want for three days, that you can buy on the train station.’’

‘’Neat!’’

They left their stuff and decided to do a little of sightseeing after buying the ticket, look for a place to eat, and come back to the hotel when they felt like it.

Lance took one of the maps and started studying it silently. The rest of the group stared at him like he was crazy and suggested just using google maps when they needed it, but he hushed them and went back to his map.

‘’So…’’ Hunk said, ignoring his friend. ‘’On the bus I looked for cool ice cream places and I found one that’s really really cheap-’’

‘’Which is good.’’ Keith said nodding.

‘’Totally. And they have really good reputation and they make crazy stuff with the ice creams-’’

‘’Street?’’ Lance demanded without lifting his gaze from the map.

‘’Uh- gimme a sec.’’ Hunk handed him his phone and Lance went back to map. ‘’I thought we could go walking there and see what we see in the way?’’

‘’Hunk, buddy.’’ Lance said, finally looking at them. ‘’This shop is on the other side of the city.’’

‘’Oh man-’’

‘’But.’’ he interrupted him lifting a finger. ‘’If we go this way, and then we take this avenue, and then we do all the way up here, and then we take this exit- we’ll see basically everything the receptionist marked on our map, AND go to your ice cream place at the same time.’’

‘’Really?’’ Hunk asked smiling and Lance nodded proudly.

‘’Awesome. Good job both of you. Now let’s get going.’’ Pidge urged them.

Keith decided not to ask how would they come back if it was so far away.

And so the adventure began. Lance, map in hand, with Keith trying to make sense of it and arguing with Lance from time to time, Pidge taking pictures with her camera, almost another limb of her body, and Hunk making easy chatter and funny poses for Pidge.

Half way through the ice cream destination, they were just talking and walking when Lance, (who was ahead with Keith) suddenly stopped.

‘’What the hell- Lance!’’ Keith said when he crashed with his back.

‘’We are eating there!’’ Lance said running to a restaurant.

The others looked up to see a restaurant named ‘La habana’ and followed his friend with a smile. They found him already sitting on a table and chatting amicably with a waiter.

‘’I managed to get us a deal of a starter, a main plate and any drink we want for twenty.’’ he whispered to them.

‘’Lance it’s probably the same offer they have for everybody.’’ Keith said.

‘’You just have to ruin the fun for everything, don’t you, samurai?’’

Keith just glared at him as Hunk passed the menus and they all asked for their stuff. Lance complained about the food not being ‘’really cuban’’ or whatever and they sat there stealing wifi for maybe a little too long.

After that they arrived to a beautiful square and while Pidge was taking about a billion pictures and Keith was flipping the camera off, a piano started to sound, followed by a really good voice.

They all started to look for the source when they spotted a guy playing the piano just in the middle on the square and Lance took his phone out at a speed Keith had never believed human.

‘’HOLY FUCK HE’S SO HOT. Step. on. me!’’ he shouted as he tried to take a shot of him or something.

‘’He isnot-’’ Keith walked frowning to where Lance was shamelessly recording the guy and holy. fuck.

‘’You saying?’’ Lance said smirking.

‘’Wow that guys know how to play piano.’’ Hunk said.

‘’And he sings really well too…’’ Keith said.

‘’WHAT?’’ Lance shrieked, turning his gaze away to look at him. ‘’He doesn’t sing THAT well.’’

Keith looked at him lifting an eyebrow and smirked. ‘’He does.’’

‘’You have literally never said I sing well.’’

‘’That’s because maybe he is a better singer.’’

‘’Utter and complete bullshit!’’ Lance turned to Hunk looking for his support. ‘’You _have_ to back me up in this.’’

‘’I don’t know man-’’

‘’Look he’s starting to sing ‘You are beautiful’!’’ Keith said tugging at Pidge.

‘’YOU SAID THAT SONG IS A MISTAKE TO THE HISTORY OF LOVE SONGS!’’

Keith closed his eyes and pretended to be singing.

‘’You don’t know the lyrics to this!!’’ Lance said outraged.

‘’I love this song. Everybody knows I do.’’ Keith said managing to put up a blank face.

Pidge snorted at that but she shut her mouth quickly, she didn’t want this exchange to end yet.

‘’You hate this song. You always complain when I sing it.’’

Keith was biting his lip at this point to try not to laugh at Lance clenching his fists.

‘’No- I- I love how _he_ sings this song-’’

‘’That’s it!’’ Lance said. ‘’I’m challenging him to a singing duel!’’

‘’LANCE!’’ Hunk ran after his friend not before giving both Keith and Pidge significance looks of ‘look of what you’ve done’.

They managed to avoid a confrontation not without Lance pouting for hours and refusing to tell them where to go next. Keith frowned at that and took the map himself.

‘’Keith. You don’t know what you’re doing.’’ Pidge said for the tenth time.

‘’I do.’’  he muttered angrily, taking the map closer to his face, as if that would make him know where they were.

‘’Keith no.’’

‘’Keith yes.’’

‘’Just say Lance sings well, give him the map, and let’s hope the ice cream shop hasn’t closed by when we arrive!’’ Hunk whined.

‘’It’s this way.’’ he said looking up, ignoring his friends.

Pidge sighed and checked her phone.

‘’Google maps says it’s the the right way.’’

‘’I wouldn’t follow google maps.’’ Lance said, hands in his pockets.

‘’It's not the right way?’’ Pidge asked.

‘’I don’t know.’’ he said shrugging, obviously lying. ‘’But google maps works like shit.’’

‘’It doesn’t, I trust technology.’’

‘’Well, I’m wearing sport shoes. I’m ready to walk as much as you want guys.’’

‘’You know what? we have been walking this avenue for ten minutes already and I really feel like we are not on the right way since. I’m just going to ask that guy over there.’’

They sighed and followed Hunk. He asked timidly to the guy, who took the map and showed them that yes, they were going on the opposite direction.

‘’You could have said fucking something.’’ Keith muttered.

‘’I’m not talking to you.’’ Lance muttered back.

Against all odds, they managed to arrive to the ice cream shop.

‘’Pidge I _need_ a picture with my ice cream.’’ Lance asked.

‘’That’s stupid. Just eat it.’’

‘’But it’s blue!’’

‘’I know. Mine is green. Keith’s and Hunk’s is wrong because they changed colors.’’

‘’I just love vainilla.’’ Keith said.

‘’And I _had_ to try red velvet ice cream.’’

‘’Pidge, picture.’’ Lance said pointing her camera.

‘’What does it mind it’s blue anyways?’’ she asked after taking a couple pictures of Lance.

‘’It goes with my instragram aesthetic.’’

Keith snorted and then choked on his ice cream for laughing.

‘’Of course you are one of those people.’’

‘’For your information, my instagram aesthetic is _amazing_ and you can’t just laugh at it.’’

‘’Why not?’’ Keith said.

‘’Because it’s stupid.’’

‘’You are stupid.’’

‘’A stupidly good singer I know.’’

‘’That doesn’t make sense.’’ Keith said smiling.

Lance smiled too, he couldn’t really help it when Keith was looking at him like that.

‘’Fine.’’ he said. ‘’You are not half bad yourself.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You are not that bad of a singer. Sometimes.’’ Keith said and went back to his ice cream.

Lance resisted the urge of fist bumping in the air because, first it was extremely lame and second, his ice cream.

‘’So you are going to guide us back now?’’ Pidge asked. ‘’Because we can’t come back on our own. And we have been the whole day walking. And it’s hot. So fucking hot. And my feet hurt. And-’’

‘’Actually I was thinking on going back in metro.’’ Lance said.

‘’What?!’’ Pidge scream. ‘’That was an _option_?!’’

‘’Well yeah.’’ Hunk said. ‘’But we wanted to go sightseeing, so we went walking.’’

‘’You know I hate being on the sun this much!’’ Pidge complained. ‘’And I’m sure I got sunburnt!’’

‘’I have stuff for that on my suitcase.’’

‘’Of course you do.’’ Keith said.

‘’Yeah, and you are going to need it too, lobster.’’ Lance said poking Keith’s back, which hurt like a _bitch_ , thank you. ‘’So if you want some, you better start been nice to me.’’

‘’Oh, this is his ‘nice mode’.’’ Pidge assured.

They decided to save the ticket they had already bought for the next days because it was worth for three days and they would probably use it more the rest of the days, so they had to buy four more tickets.

They arrived to the hotel and took his luggage upstairs. Which wouldn’t have been a fucking odyssey if their bedrooms weren’t on the fourth floor, and the lift weren’t being repaired on that exact moment.

Lance and Hunk got the room in front of them so they were close to Pidge’s and Keith’s room, but _not that close,_ which was what Keith needed.

‘’You didn’t team up to leave me alone with him this time?’’ he asked his friend plopping in his bed.

‘’Why, you want to change?’’ Pidge asked, smile on her voice.

‘’Nope.’’ Keith said. ‘’I would very much prefer rooming with you.’’

Pidge kicked his foot.

‘’It’s true. He snores.’’

‘’Uhum, and I don’t.’’

‘’Not so loudly.’’ Keith looked at her. ‘’Seriously, I can hear him every night. From my apartment.’’

‘’Wanna heard some news?’’ she said, head resting on her elbows. ‘’So do you.’’

‘’I don’t snore!’’

‘’You do. Like an old grandma.’’

 

 

*Group chat: SUMMER TRIP PUTAS*

(Blue Paladin) You do, samurai

_(Red Paladin) I do what_

(Blue Paladin) Snore

_(Red Paladin) Are you listening to our conversation you weirdo?_

(Blue Paladin) Nope

(Blue Paladin) But you guys are shouting and the walls are thin

 

‘’Keep talking to your boyfriend, I call dibs on the shower.’’ Pidge said picking clean clothes from her suitcase.

‘’Say it louder, I don’t think they have heard you back at home!’’ Keith whispered angrily, and for some reason looked at the door.

‘’God, your pinning is literally killing me.’’

 

Two hours later they were showered, rested and they had decided that they could try and grab something to eat somewhere cheap after buying some supplies for sandwiches for the next day.

The selected place was a ‘panini place’, that Hunk found, where there were giant paninis filled with lots of ingredients and they ate them sitting on the sidewalk because the city lacked proper benches, and they were beyond caring.

After eating they looked for another ice cream shop and on the way Lance managed to trip on his feet and break his sandals.

‘’Oh man-’’ he complained, taking the broken shoe. ‘’I just bought it.’’

‘’Why on earth are you wearing sandals?’’ Keith asked laughing.

‘’Because I have fucking _taste_ dressing.’’ Lance remarked. ‘’Unlike others.’’

In the end he had to walk all the way to the hotel with the broken sandal and put up with at least a thousand jokes from his friends during all the way.

Keith at least pretended to feel a little bit sorry when they were almost on their street.

‘’You holding okay, McClain?’’ he asked, slowing down to match his pace.

‘’Yeah, thanks.’’ he said sarcastically.

‘’Hey, had it been me you would have laughed about it forever.’’

‘’You know it.’’ he admitted with a smile.

‘’I wish Pidge had recorded it. You have _flew_ at least two meters.’’

‘’Now you are exaggerating.’’

‘’And your face-’’

Keith started laughing again and Lance just looked at him with a fond smile. It wasn’t his fault, not really, when Keith was so beautiful.

‘’What?’’ Keith asked, still smiling.

‘’Nothing. You just have a nice smile.’’ Lance said.

It was dark so nobody else would have noticed, but they were both blushing.

‘’Cinderella! Prince Charming! Move your ass, it’s late and tomorrow we have to get up early!’’

They walked to their friends, not really talking, hands brushing.


	2. Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of the trip: museum, jealousy thy name is Keith, some ice cream super powers and a really good dinner at candle's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it took me longer than expected but it's here!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter:D  
> The title of the chapter is from ''Carried away'' by Dionysia

‘’Wake up, buddy!’’

Lance couldn’t register his friend’s voice before he opened the curtains and the light flooded the room. Lance groaned and Hunk laughed.

‘’I told you you would regret staying late talking to your sis.’’

‘’But she was at this party yesterday and apparently made out with this dude and I _had_ to know everything.’’

‘’Well, get dressed real quick. Pidge and Keith are already waiting for us downstairs.’’

‘’Five minutes!’’

\---

‘’Look who decides to finally show up!’’Pidge said clapping when Lance entered the room.

‘’Shut it pidgeon. The shower was cold.’’

‘’And that makes you arrive 15 minutes late?’’ Keith asked from the coffee machine.

‘’Yes and- what the fuck are you wearing?!’’ Lance shrieked when he looked at him.

‘’Me?’’ he asked lifting an eyebrow, daring to look confused. ‘’Jeans?’’

_Well, true._

‘’I meant why are they tied with a hair rubber band.’’ Lance pointed out.

‘’Oh.’’ Keith looked down to see his hair tie tightening the slack on his jeans. ‘’I thought it was smart.’’

‘’It’s a fucking disgrace to fashion but you already are so.’’ Lance shrugged and sat down, still wondering why the fuck he liked the guy in the first place. ‘’Bring me a cup of coffee please?’’

Keith muttered something to himself but still started doing the coffee. Lance grinned contently. Hunk had already scattered some plates full of all the sorts of food he knew their friends liked from the buffet. Just; there wasn’t that much food to choose.

‘’That’s it?’’ Lance asked. ‘’This is everything?’’

‘’I’m sorry buddy this is everything I could find.’’

‘’Not even orange juice? I saw there was orange juic-’’

‘’Don’t think about it buddy. Leave it behind.’’

‘’But I saw-’’

‘’Don’t Lance.’’ Pidge interrupted, sitting besides him. ‘’That’s _not_ orange juice.’’

‘’Jeez, okay.’’ Keith handed him his coffee and sat on his seat. ‘’So how much time do we have left?’’

‘’We still have to make the food, go to the station and figure what bus we need to take and all that.’’ Pidge said. ‘’And I’m almost done so I’ll go and start making the sandwiches. Come help me when you guys finish.’’

Lance started eating in his ‘Christmas mode’ and was done in five minutes, much to Hunk and Keith’s surprise.  They took the now repaired lift together and when they got to the bedroom they found Pidge counting the cheese slices.

‘’We need more cheese.’’ she said without looking at them.

‘’Sure, we’ll buy some mor-’’

‘’Imma take it from the buffet. Hunk, you’re with me.’’ she ordered taking her bag with her.

‘’What?!’’ Hunk shrieked looking at Lance and Keith for support. ‘’We can’t rob the hotel!’’

‘’Is not a robbery if we already paid for it. Which we did. C’mon.’’

‘’Pidge!’’ he complained but still followed her.

She went directly to the display cabinets and picked ham and cheese in a plate, moved to their table while a man was cleaning it, and put the dish aside. She started piling the dirty plates together and the man thanked her with a smile. Hunk was watching the exchange nervously from the door, not daring to enter, and gulped when Pidge opened her bag, the hotel worker still chatting amicably with her.

As soon as he turned, she picked a couple napkins with her left hand, and with the right, in one movement folded all the slices together and put them on the bag.

The man hadn’t even returned to the kitchen yet and Pidge was already on the door gesturing to Hunk to follow her and not looking back.

She entered to the bedroom and as soon as she closed the door Hunk started blabbering.

‘’SHE JUST STOLE EVERYTHING IN THE WAITER’S FACE-’’

‘’Hunk.’’

‘’HE WAS ALL KIND AND SMILING AND SHE JUST BOOM GRAB YOUR STUFF IN YOUR FACE AND STEAL IT-’’

‘’Hunk it wasn’t such a big deal-’’

‘’I WOULD EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM KEITH OR-’’

‘’Excuse me what?!’’

‘’Don’t be offended he’s on shock.’’ Lance said.

‘’BUT PIDGE?!’’

‘’Why would I steal anything?!’’

‘’PIDGE IS A BABY!’’

‘’You tell me, bad boy extraordinaire-.’’

‘’EVEN LANCE, HE’S SHAMELESS!’’

‘’Hey!’’

‘’Hunk.’’ Pidge said, hand in Hunk’s shoulder. ‘’I have done worst things.’’

‘’Like what?!’’

‘’Pidge and Matt entered once on a secret government database seeking information about Shiro.’’ Keith said crossing his arms.

‘’What?!’’

‘’And you thanked me for that.’’

‘’Of course I did.’’

‘’Why would Shiro be on secret government databases?!’’

‘’But it stills makes you more illegal than me.’’

‘’I’ve never been to jail-’’

‘’Okay. Stop.’’ Lance pleaded. ‘’Or you explain what the fuck you are talking about or you shut up. This is too much information and I don’t know if I want to know about it.’’

‘’The government lied-’’

‘’What else is new-’’

‘’Keith, shut up, Pidge is talking.’’ Lance hushed him.

‘’The government said Shiro had disappeared on a mission, which didn’t made sense because Shiro was on a scientist group doing research for the army-’’

‘’So he couldn’t have disappeared because of nothing.’’ Keith muttered.

‘’And what happened?’’

‘’We don’t know.’’ Pidge said taking the food out of her bag and handing them to Hunk, who was finishing the sandwiches. ‘’We discovered they were taking him back home and that’s it.’’

‘’Still illegal.’’ Hunk said.

‘’Hunk it’s just cheese don’t give it too much thought. I won’t do it again.’’

‘’Promise?’’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’C’mon guys we have to get to the station in ten minutes.’’

\----

Magically, they got to the station on time, to see a bus arrive, stop in front of them, and change it’s sign to ‘Not in Service’.

‘’What?!’’ Lance shouted. ‘’What?!’’

‘’Uh-’’ Hunk looked to their surroundings trying to make sense of their current situation.

‘’What time do we have to be at the museums again?’’ Keith asked checking the time on his phone.

‘’In one hour!’’ Lance shrieked. ‘’And we haven’t even found a bus yet!’’

‘’Okay chill, I’m going to ask those policemen over there.’’ Pidge said and grabbed Lance to go with her.

‘’What are we going to d-’’ Keith said to himself watching them go.

‘’Wait for them patiently.’’

''We're fucked.'' Keith said and Hunk nodded. ''Have you ever notice how much does Lance talk with his hands?''

Hunk looked at him quirking an eyebrow and Keith bit his lip.

''Just an observation.''

''Right.''

‘’Bad news guys.’’ Lance said approaching them and Keith and Hunk sighed at the same time. ‘’There’s a public transport strike.’’

‘’What?!’’

‘’If the policeman new something, which he didn’t really seem to do, it will be until six pm or something like that.’’

‘’So we can come back on the bus, but we’ll have to go there, how?’’ Keith asked.

‘’By taxi.’’ Pidge said.

‘’And how many kidneys are we going to have to sell for that?’’

‘’I don’t know but we _have_ to get to the museums.’’ Pidge said grabbing Keith’s and Lance’s arms. ‘’Let’s try and find a taxi.’’

 

After fighting with almost ten people they managed to stop a taxi after Pidge jumped in front of it.

‘’Gogogogogogo!’’

Lance sat on the front seat and started chattering with the driver, who spoke some to not a word of english, while the rest of the group admired the city.

‘’Anybody bought sunscreen?’’ Pidge asked.

‘’I packed some in Lance’s bag.’’

‘’So, mi madre viene y va cuándo puede- oh yeah I have some. Here.’’ he tossed his bag and Hunk started to apply the sunscreen all over Pidge’s face, like the mother hen he was, and when he was finished he turned and tried to do the same to Keith, who squirmed and did it as difficult as possible.

‘’Keith for fuck’s sake stay still is not poison.’’ Lance said looking the exchange from the rear-view mirror.

‘’Actually, suncream is carcinogenic-’’ Pidge started.

‘’Oh my god-’’ Hunk and Lance groaned.

 ---

They arrived at the museums on time to catch their turn, and follow the guide, who was a beautiful girl with blue hair, called Plaxum-something and kept flirting with Lance, (who was not complaining at all).

‘’So you study this kind of stuff?’’ Lance asked after they passed the aquarium zone.

‘’I major marine biology.’’ the girl said smiling.

‘’Awesome! I major astrophysics! My man Hunk there is double majoring some weird engineering thing and Pidge, what the hell do you do again?’’

‘’Lance ask your girlfriend how much does it take to the robots section?’’

Plaxum giggled and Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Well, the most related thing to robots we have to is a temporary exposition by that corridor-’’

‘’See you losers!’’ Pidge turned to follow the corridor Plaxum was pointing when Keith gripped her arm, (stronger than necessary, if you may).

‘’I’m coming with you.’’

Lance shrugged and kept talking to the guide and Hunk, who didn’t want to third wheel whatever was happening there, left subtly to go with his friends.

‘’I think she invited him to hang out with her on her break?’’ Hunk said shrugging.

‘’He’s going to miss the space section. It’s his favourite.’’ Pidge said.

Keith only huffed on response.

They were almost on the exit when they got a message from Lance.

 

*Group chat: SUMMER TRIP PUTAS*

(Blue Paladin at 12:46) GUESS WHO GOT THE FIRST PHONE NUMBER

_(Red Paladin at 12:46) The first phone number of your life_

(Blue Paladin at 12:46) The first of the trip, jealous samurai

_(Red Paladin at 12:46) Who’s jealous_

(Blue Paladin at 12:46) Thy name is Keith

(Green Paladin at 12:46) Bring your horny ass to the exit we’re waiting for u 

(Blue Paladin at 12:47) But I haven’t seen anything!

(Green Paladin at 12:47) Not our problem, really. We want to eat and you have the food 

(Blue Paladin at 12:48) C’mooooon guys

(Blue Paladin at 12:48) Hunk? Bro?

**(Yellow Paladin at 12:49) Not this time bro, you earned this yourself**

(Blue Paladin at 12:49) Keith? Buddy? Pal? Light of my life?

_(Red Paladin at 12:50) No._

(Blue Paladin at 12:50) You like this kind of stuff too, samurai

_(Red Paladin at 12:50) Sure, that’s why I already saw it._

(Green Paladin at 12:51) Wasted. 

(Blue Paladin at 12:51) Don’t be such a bore this stuff is amazing come see it with me

_(Red Paladin at 12:52) I’mnot a bore. I’m an adult and I know when to keep it on my pants and when not_

(Green Paladin at 12:53) HAHAHAHAHAHAH GET REKT LANCE 

(Blue Paladin at 12:53) C’moooooooooon Plaxum gave me two free tickets for this thing at the planetariummm it’s a star show or smth like that come with meeeeeee

(Green Paladin at 12:54) I can’t believe it but he’s thinking about it 

(Green Paladin at 12:54) DON’T SURRENDER KEEF 

(Green Paladin at 12:54) Don’t believe in yourself 

(Green Paladin at 12:55) Believe in the Pidge that believes in you 

_(Red Paladin at 12:55) Why are you writing that I’m literally next to you_

(Yellow Paladin at 12:56) No ur not you are leaving to meet Lance 

(Blue Paladin at 12:57) REALLY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Green Paladin at 12:57) I believed in you. 

(Blue Paladin at 12:59) KEITH JUST STOLE MY BAG AND IT’S RUNNING AWAY?!

(Green Paladin at 13:00) KEITH MY HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**(Yellow Paladin at 13:01) Lance, fyi Keith tossed us the bag and is coming back with you**

**(Yellow Paladin at 13:01) Enjoy the date guyz <3**

(Red Paladin at 13:02) Is not a date im just going to see the free show

(Green Paladin at 13:03) Uhuuuumm 

**(Yellow Paladin at 13:03) Uhuuuuuuuuuumm**

 

They exited the museums one hour later, Keith and Lance eating their sandwiches quickly. They found a souvenir shop where Lance spent at least 40 dollars on presents and Keith and Pidge bought little postcard for their brothers.

‘’Are you sure you are going to get something for Matt?’’ Lance asked while they were looking for the perfect color for his nephews or something like that.

‘’Yeah, he always brings me stuff.’’

‘’Yeah but he ditched us.’’

Pidge just shrugged in response and payed for her postcard. Lance smiled and went back his research.

They walked a couple streets looking for a taxi when suddenly Hunk stops.

‘’Isn’t that our ice cream shop?!’’

They all stopped and when Lance checked the map and nodded they all ran to the shop. All except, well, the lactose intolerant.

‘’C’mon one ice cream is not going to kill me.’’ Keith tried.

‘’You already had one yesterday.’’ Hunk said.

‘’And I’m fine-’’

‘We’re not risking it. You’re fine now but you’ll feel like death tomorrow.’’ Pidge said, already eating her ice cream.

‘’Here, I asked for a mango one, it doesn’t have milk on it, right?’’ Lance offered his cone to Keith who took it happily and managed to take a small bit of it before Pidge was snatching it from his hands.

‘’No. We don’t know if it has, but I’m pretty sure it does. So no more ice cream.’’

‘’It’s really unfair, guys.’’ Keith whinned.

‘’We’ll find something you can eat on the way back to the hotel.’’ Lance said.

‘’What?’’

‘’Uhm, if we’re here already is not that much walking, right?’’ Hunk noted.

‘’We did it yesterday.’’ Pidge said.

‘’But yesterday we did it when we were not tired.’’ Keith said. ‘’And it’s three already, we’re going to get to the hotel late.’’

‘’Aren’t you the sport guy between us?’’ Lance said mockingly. ‘’You even work in a gym c’mon, don’t complain.’’

‘’I don’t have a problem walking, but you were tired yesterday-’’

‘’C’mon Keith don’t be a baby.’’ Pidge said lifting her ice cream.

‘’Yes! We have ice cream powers right now!’’

‘’I don’t, I haven’t eaten anything.’’ Keith muttered.

‘’We’ll find something the baby can eat on the way.’’Lance said nudging him. ‘’C’mon!’’

 ---

‘’Nope, we don’t have anymore food.’’ Hunk said zipping his bag. ‘’Sorry.’’

‘’And we haven’t found a damn supermarket!’’ Keith groaned. ‘’Lance! Where the fuck are you taking us?!’’

‘’We’re taking the shortest way to the hotel!’’

‘’We have been walking for an hour already’’ Pidge whinned. ‘’It’s too hot and I’m tired.’’

‘’Stop complaining and start walking.’’

 ---

‘’Is that a SEPHORA?!’’ Lance shrieked.

‘’So we don’t have time to stop in a bench five seconds but noo if Lance wants to enter his damn-’’ Pidge spat frowning.

‘’Ugh, now I have to buy eyeliner for Shiro.’’ Keith groaned.

‘’What? Why?’’ Hunk asked entering with him, Pidge dragging her feet behind them.

‘’We have this thing going on that if I see a Sephora I buy him an eyeliner and if he sees a t-shirt with aliens he buys it to me. It’s weird but he has a thousand eyeliners and I just have a couple t-shirts.’’

‘’Your entire wardrobe are alien t-shirts!’’ Lance said from the other side of the shop.

\---

‘’Is that yesterday’s piano guy?’’ Pidge said pointing to the other side of the street.

The group stopped and looked at the square Pidge was pointing, and yes, there it was, piano guy playing another cheesy love song.

‘’We can sit here for a while.’’ Keith said smiling.

‘’Nope! We’re moving! We are really close we can’t stop now!’’ Lance shouted and started walking without them.

 ---

Somehow, despite the 98 degrees, the complains and the sore feet, they arrived to the hotel.

‘’I can’t believe we did it.’’

‘’I’mma kiss my bed.’’

‘’Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to do the whole city WALKING again?!’’

‘’You guys!’’ Keith shouted angrily. ‘’It was your damn idea! And don’t you dare to complain because you at least ATE something! I haven’t eaten since one because you didn’t let me buy a damn ice cream! So don’t you fucking dare to complain! I call dibs on the shower! Fuck you!’’

He slammed the door and the rest of the group stared at it gaping.

‘’He’s kind of right.’’ Hunk whispered.

‘’I should have looked for a supermarket on the map…’’ Lance whispered back.

‘’He could have said something.’’ Pidge muttered.

‘’I FUCKING SAID SOMETHING AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP!’’ Keith shouted from the bathroom. ‘’PIDGE! LOOK FOR CLEAN CLOTHES ON MY SUITCASE PLEASE!’’

‘’Stop shouting!’’

Lance and Hunk chuckled and left the room after that.

 ---

Hunk with his super powers, found in their street a takeaway restaurant and after showering they all went down and bought pizzas. Thanks to some kind of god, the place sold lactose-free pizza, (if that could be called pizza).

Lance’s and Hunk’s room had a balcony with a small table and they all settled their stuff there. It had just two chairs so Hunk sat on the floor, Pidge and Keith on the chairs, and Lance on the railing.

‘’Lance. Get down.’’ Keith said.

‘’Nah, it’s safe.’’

‘’It really isn't, just sit on the floor.’’

‘’But the aesthetic-’’

‘’What aesthetic?’’

‘’Pidge take a pic!’’

Pidge groaned but took a quick photo of Lance posing with the pizza.

They were talking about everything and nothing when someone appeared on the balcony besides them.

‘’Hi.’’ Lance waved.

The neighbors huffed and ignored them.

‘’Is it because we have been too loud?’’ Pidge asked whispering.

‘’Nah they just have a stick up their ass.’’ Lance said. ‘’I tried to say hello the first day we were here, and they just ignored me like you have seen.’’

‘’Wow.’’

‘’Besides, they don’t talk a single word on english, don’t you assholes?’’

The group turned their heads towards the other balcony but the neighbors kept eating in silence.

‘’See?’’

When the pizzas were finished, Hunk took out some chocolate he had bought and Lance grinned and took a bottle from his suitcase.

‘’What’s that?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Alcohol.’’ he answered putting it on the table. ‘’Now. YOLO guys. For us.’’

They toasted their empty water bottles and laughed. They were tired but they were friends and sometimes that’s all you really need to make a dinner with bad food on a shabby balcony, the best place in the world to be.

‘’Hunk, just a sip.’’

‘’Nope.’’ he said, apologetic smile on his face. ‘’You guys know I don’t drink, please respect it?’’

‘’Pffff-’’ Pidge said. ‘’It’s just for fun Hunk.’’

‘’But I don’t need it to have fun. I have you guys.’’

‘’Aw Hunk that’s so sweet-’’

‘’You are such a sap, man.’’ Lance said throwing himself over his friend. ‘’And that’s why I love you. Buuuut, life life buddy, you are young. In spanish we say ‘una vez al año no hace daño’.’’

‘’Which means?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Once a year it doesn’t hurt.’’ Lance grinned and then took a sip of the bottle and passed it to Keith. ‘’I know that alcohol is bad and all that and I’m by no means an alcoholic, but from time to time it’s good.’’

‘’Agree.’’ Keith said.

‘’But I simply don’t like it.’’ Hunk said. ‘’I don’t have a problem with you guys drinking as long as you don’t get wasted but I simply don’t like the taste.’’

‘’But is not about the taste Hunk!’’ Pidge said throwing her arms in the air. ‘’It’s about the _sensations._ ’’

‘’What sensations?’’

‘’Something like- BUUUUURRPP’’ Pidge burped and Lance and her started laughing.

‘’I was _hoping_ you did it, dude.’’ Lance said fist bumping her. ‘’You lived up to my expectations.’’

‘’What did you do to her?’’ Keith said, resting his head on Pidge’s shoulder. ‘’She was such a cute little princess in a cute pink dress just five years ago-’’

‘’PIDGE ON A PINK DRESS?!’’ Lance said sputtering what he had been drinking. ‘’I have to see that!!’’

‘’She was actually really cute.’’ Keith said grinning. ‘’Now you have that weird ‘Matt-look’ that creeps me out a little.’’

‘’Thanks to that you are here so don’t complain.’’

‘’It's weird.’’

‘’I think it kinda suits you.’’ Hunk said. ‘’I can’t imagine you any other way.’’

‘’Same.’’

‘’Well, is not that I don’t think you don’t rock it, which you do.’’ Keith said fist bumping Pidge. ‘’But  you look exactly the same to the person that took me out of the system.’’

‘’Oh shit I forgot.’’

Keith hummed, his head now resting over Pidge, sprawled under him.

‘’What do you guys mean by system?’’ Hunk asked.

‘’Oh Keith was on foster care system for a couple years.’’

Keith hummed in acknowledgement again and didn’t add anything. Hunk and Lance glanced each other for a couple seconds and had a quick mental conversation.

‘’I… didn’t know that.’’ Lance said finally.

‘’I don’t give it a lot of importance. It wasn’t that much time.’’ Keith gave both Hunk and Lance a tiny reassuring smile. ‘’I entered at eight aaand after the accident Shiro came for me when I was- uh- Pidge?’’

‘’I was nine so you twelve.’’

‘’But Shiro is your brother.’’ Hunk said.

‘’Yep.’’

‘’But he wasn’t on foster care?’’

‘’Oh.’’ Keith said. ‘’We have different mothers. I was kind of an accident between my mother and Shiro’s dad. Uh- I guess he's my dad as well.’’

The risk of an uncomfortable silence was so imminent it was starting to scare Lance but he couldn’t come up with anything to fill it-

‘’That’s so lame.’’ Pidge said snorting.

‘’You were an accident too.’’ Keith said laughing.

‘’I’m not!’’

‘’Dude, your brother and you are eleven years apart. There’s no way your parents were looking for that.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Pidge said shoving him.

‘’Dude that was so awkward.’’ Hunk breathed when Keith and Pidge stopped shoving each other. ‘’I’m sorry you had to go through that.’’

‘’Uhm- sorry.’’ Keith said. ‘’I didn’t mean to make it awkward, it has been like that all my life so I don’t give it a lot of thought now. Is not worth, you know?’’

‘’You say that now but you have been an emo teenager, angry with the world, who got on fights daily basis.’’ Pidge remarked.

‘’And you can’t shut it for once in your life?’’

‘’Do you have pictures of emo Keith? Pidge, please I have to see those. Please. I’ll owe you my first born’s life- I swear I need to see them.’’ Lance begged grinning.

‘’You are never going to see that.’’ Keith said.

‘’I’m sure I still have them on Facebook.’’

‘’OOOOHHHMYYYGOOOOOOOD-’’ Lance was already phone in hand.

‘’Don’t you dare!’’ Keith tried to take the phone away from him while Lance shoved him skillfully with one hand while he scrolled on the screen with the other.

‘’Lance!’’

‘’Sorry not sorry, samurai. I _need_ to see this.’’

Keith kicked him on the back of the knee and Lance fell to the ground with a yelp gripping his phone. Keith was on top of him on seconds trying to pry the phone away from him. Both started laughing and it become more playful than anything, phone somehow forgotten in seconds.

‘’I can’t understand how they are the only ones who seem to be oblivious to this.’’ Pidge muttered to herself.

‘’Uhum.’’ Hunk agreed.

‘’What you guys saying?’’ Lance asked, smile still in his face, Keith still straddling him.

‘’Nothing.’’ Pidge said smiling. ‘’Keep doing whatever that is while we clean this.’’

They took the pizza box and the bottles and left the balcony.

‘’Hey.’’ Keith said softly.

‘’What?’’

‘’Promise me you won’t look for those pictures?’’

‘’I can’t-’’

‘’Please?’’

Lance gulped and stared at Keith. Big eyes staring at his soul, purple-something in this light, hidden by long dark fangs falling messily over his face.

Lance had always consider himself more a science guy, not really into literature and hyperboles, but isn’t life curious? Here he was on a balcony at the light of some cheap candles waxing poetic about some eyes.

Keith just kept smiling him and he thought that he had to put an end to it before something bad happened. However he lifted his hand before he could help it and brushed Keith's hair behind his ears. ‘’Sure.’’

Keith smiled and got up.

Lance stood there blinking like the true idiot he was, thinking really poetic stuff.

_What the FUCK did I just do?! Mecagoenlaputa-_

However Keith offered Lance his hand to help him stand barely seconds later and they didn’t really let go after that.

\-----

‘’Keith?’’

‘’Huh?’’ he asked, putting his pajamas.

‘’Lance just liked all my 2013 pictures.’’

‘’That bastard-’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> Idk if I'm going to make this three or four chapter yet so that may change :)


	3. Hold on tight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a water park, and they end up in a party. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I haven't updated in like two weeks and I don't have wifi so I'm doing this with my shitty data so I'm hoping this works

‘’Aaare youuu readyyy for the RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEE!’’

Keith and Pidge groaned at the same time and listened from their beds at Hunk shushing Lance in the corridor.

‘’Stop. Shouting!’’

‘’It’s ten am everybody should be up if they want to eat something!’’

‘’That’s their decision! Do you think Pidge and Keith are up? They should be…’’

‘’HEY LOOSERS WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!’’

Keith groaned and got up. He opened the door with a scowl and was greeted with two smiling faces. He turned and plopped down on his bed face-first.

‘’Keith where are your pants?’’ Hunk asked.

‘’I sleep without pants…’’’ Keith answered on the pillow.

‘’I can see that.’’ Lance muttered.

‘’For the sake of our local horny guy, could you put something on Keith?’’ Pidge said from her bed, smile on her voice.

‘’Local horny guy can stare all he wants.’’

Lance squeaked and Pidge threw Keith’s pants to his head. Keith groaned and went to the bathroom. ‘’The breakfast is over already?’’

‘’Yeah we missed it!’’ Hunk answered.

‘’Then I’mma shower!’’

Hunk closed the door and Lance sat on Pidge’s bed. They stood there in silence until they could hear the shower running along Keith’s music.

‘’Is he trying to kill me?’’ Lance whispered.

‘’To be fair he’s just on his underwear, but I see your point.’’ Hunk said.

‘’The worst thing is that he doesn’t even do it on purpose!’’ Lance rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. 

‘’Or maybe he does.’’ Pidge said to herself. ‘’Maybe you could, you know… tell him how you feel?’’ 

‘’Pidge. Buddy, pal, gurl, he has made it pretty clear he doesn’t want a thing with me since day one.’’

‘’Things can change.’’ Pidge muttered.

 

(Meanwhile on the shower)

*Silent screaming, Keith banging his head on the shower wall.*

 

\---

The third day of the trip was Lance’s day, having been sightseeing and ‘culinary tourism Hunk’s, museums Pidge’s, and now it was time for the  _ fun.’ _

Lance’s sister Su had worked last summer on a water park, and because she was awesome like that, she had managed to get them some tickets for their trip. With the strike over and their wasted ‘’three days’’ tickets, they could get to the park on less than an hour, and be there till six pm.

But first, breakfast.

‘’What can I get you?’’ the barista said smiling at them.

‘’What about your number, beautiful?’’ Lance asked not missing a beat.

His friends groaned and the girl blinked a couple times before smiling.

‘’I can give you mine if you give me your friend’s.’’ she said pointing at Hunk.

Hunk squeaked and Lance gapped.

‘’Sorry, I’mnot into fuckboys.’’ after Lance gasped outraged, she continued. ‘’He looks nicer.’’

‘’I- I’m not, I mean- I-’’ 

‘’Sure. Why not.’’ Lance said scribbling something on a napkin. ‘’Here, honey.’’

‘’Thanks.’’ she said smiling.

‘’My turn.’’ Pidge sighed. ‘’Two expressos, a mocha and a… Lance?’’

‘’Macchiato!’’

‘’That’s literally just milk Lance is barely a coffee-’’

‘’Did I ask for your opinion, ‘I-like-my-coffee-as-black-as-my-soul’?’’

‘’Ugh.’’

‘’Something else?’’

‘’Two of those cupcakes and a piece of that cheesecake, please.’’ Pidge said pointing at them. ‘’You guys want something?’’

‘’You plan to eat all that by yourself?’’ Keith asked scrunching his nose. 

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you guys sell something for lactose intolerants?’’

After some arguing they asked for Keith’s lactose-free cookies, Pidge’s cake, a bunch of muffins and their coffees.

  
  
  


‘’Lance!’’ Hunk shout-whispered when the girl turned to make their order. ‘’Did you have to gave her my number?’’

‘’What? You have been my wingman more times than I can count. I would say my debts are paid with this.’’

‘’This doesn’t even count as-’’

‘’I introduced you to Shay, aka,, the love of your life, so…’’

‘’She is not the love of my life-’’

‘’In fact, it was  _ me _ who introduced both of you to Shay.’’ Keith said lifting an eyebrow.

‘’I mean, I would love to get to know her better-’’

‘’Guys.’’ Pidge said. ‘’Table.’’

‘’Here’s the plan.’’ Lance said, once they found somewhere to eat and finished their breakfast. ‘’Hunk can’t stand rollercoasters, so one of you two is going to be my fortunate buddy to the ‘’most amazing rollercoaster adventure of your life.’’

‘’I won’t probably reach the height.’’ Pidge said, smirking. ‘’And Keith loves speed.’’

‘’I don’t-’’

‘’What, you scared, samurai?’’ Lance said quickly.

‘’You know I’m not.’’

‘’First to want to stop loses.’’

‘’Loses what.’’

‘’Well, we come back tomorrow, so winner picks window?’’

‘’Such a smooth way to ask him to sit together.’’ Hunk whispered Pidge.

‘’You are on.’’

 

They get to the park and Lance and Keith leave to start their ‘’route’’. Meanwhile. Pidge and Hunk went to some of the safest slides, and when they were tired they took their stuff from the lockers and found a place on a ‘grass’ area next to a ’beach/swimmingpool’.

They were currently eating some sandwiches made with stuff Pidge had ‘borrowed’ from the hotel.

‘’Do you think I should buy something for Shay?’’ Hunk said leaning on his towel.

‘’Hm… have you been talking to each other?’’

‘’I always come and say hi to the pizza place after class.’’ he admitted. ‘’She always gives me some pepperoni. It’s kind of our thing.’’

‘’You have to find something pepperoni-like.’’

‘’What is that even-?’’

‘’Hi guys, what are we talking ‘bout?’’ Lance asked, appearing behind Hunk, hair wet and smile on his face.

‘’Pepperoni.’’ Pidge answered throwing a towel at him.

‘’Hmm interesting.’’

‘’Where’s Keith?’’ Hunk asked handing Lance one of the sandwiches.

‘’One of  the slides took a picture of us apparently, anf he wanfed fo buy if?’’ Lance said with his mouth full of food. ‘’I sweaf fo god. He’s fo cute.’’

‘’That’s gross, close your fucking mouth while you are eating, jesus.’’ Keith said opening his bag. ‘’And what’s cute?’’

‘’The barista girl.’’ Lance quickly said. ‘’Did she talked to you, Hunk?’’

‘’Yeah, she said some of her friends are playing on a bar to night, and she invited us to go? She said we can’t miss this city’s parties.’’ Hunk said. ‘’But I told her I don’t really like parties that much so-’’

‘’Hunk. Pal. Buddy. My main man. We’re going to that party.’’

‘’What are they playing?’’ Keith asked.

‘’A tribute to Foo Fighters.’’

‘’WE ARE GOING!’’ Pidge shrieked. ‘’WE HAVE TO GO TO THAT. NO EXCUSES.’’

‘’Pidge, you’re a minor I don’t know if you’ll-’’

‘’WE ARE GOING.’’ 

‘’I like the group too.’’ Keith said.

‘’A party is a party.’’

Hunk sighed and took his phone. It was going to be a long night.

After their improvised lunch and some quality swimming time on the huge pool, Keith and Lance continued the slides’ route.

‘’So, what’s next?’’ Keith asked as Lance looked on the map.

‘’This way!’’

‘That way’ was basically an interminable queue to a ‘two people’ slide. As in, two. Back to chest. And probably for the first time on his life, Keith didn’t really want to get to the end of the line.

While he was thinking of his way out of this without losing their stupid bet, somebody tapped on his shoulder.

‘’Excuse me?’’

Keith lifted his gaze to find a girl smiling shyly at him.

‘’Uh, my friends are going to go together and I’m- uh, I don’t have anybody to go with and- I was- I was wondering if you could go with me?’’

‘’Excuse me-?’’ he vaguely heard Lance saying when he answered. ‘’Sure.’’

‘’Really?!’’ both, Lance and the girl said at the same time.

‘’Why, you mind, Lance?’’ 

‘’Nope. Not at all.’’ he said huffing. ‘’Wouldn’t you prefer someone cuter to go with you?’’

He smirked and did his stupid finger guns and the girl laughed awkwardly.

‘’No I think I prefer, uh-?’’

‘’Keith.’’

‘’I think I’ll go with Keith.’’

‘’Yeah, stick with the hobbit.’’

‘’You’re barely inches taller than me.’’

‘’Every inch counts, samurai.’’

Keith was not blushing and he was about to come back with something  _ smart _ , he really was, when it was their turn and the girl was tugging his arm. He sat on the slide and winked at Lance before disappearing.

Lance crossed his arms and checked the line to see what babe was paired up with him to found- great. A kid. 

‘’Hey sweetheart do you mind going down my child?’’ a woman asked, smiling apologetically. ‘’I would really prefer not to go but he’s pretty eager-’’

‘’Mom, c’mon it’s our turn!’’ the kid said jumping but still holding his mother’s hand.

‘’Nope, not at all, ma’am.’’ Lance said smiling. 

They sat and he wrapped his arms around the small boy.

‘’What’s your name, champ?’’

‘’Mike!’’

‘’Ok, Mike let’s go!’’

He kicked his legs and soon it was all water on his face, child laughter on each turn. When they arrived to the small swimming pool in the end he lifted the kid and bought him to his mom, who was waiting for them smiling.

Keith was also there, the girl still by his side and saying something, but he was not really listening to her. Keith’s eyes, Keith’s amazing and beautiful eyes, were on him. Just on him, staring with the softest smile he had ever seen on him.

He said goodbye to Mike and his mother and went to where Keith was.

‘’I see you found a good partner.’’ he said.

‘’Better than you.’’ Lance answered smiling.

‘’One more time?’’ Keith asked taking his hand and tugging, not really waiting for an answer.

The girl waved at them as they run to the beginning of the line laughing.

This time the wait wasn’t too long and Keith had a perfect plan to avoid Lance making fun of him for blushing, and when it was their turn on the line, he moved quickly and sat behind Lance.

‘’What are you-?’’ the other said. ‘’I’m taller-’’

‘’Hold on tight.’’ Keith said wrapping his arms on his waist and going down.

Five slides later they have finished all of them and they came back to the swimming pool and stayed there while Pidge and Hunk went to the attractions they wanted. 

‘’I’m starving…’’ Lance whined.

‘’We had lunch a couple hours ago.’’

‘’Exactly,  _ hours _ ago.’’

‘’You’re such a baby.’’ Keith said chuckling and Lance smiled looking at him.

‘’We should buy some ice creams.’’

‘’I don’t think they have lactose free ice cream here.’’

‘’It can be our secret.’’ Lance whispered and got up, not really waiting for Keith.

‘’Hey!’’ 

‘’Sit down and wait, samurai. It’s on me!’’

Lance came back with vanilla and mango ice cream and Keith couldn’t be more  _ gone. _

‘’Are you going to dance at the party to night?’’ 

‘’Hm?’’ Keith said, eating his ice cream.

‘’You said you didn’t dance.’’

‘’And I don’t.’’

‘’It’s pretty easy.’’ Lance said. ‘’Dance with me and I’ll teach you.’’

‘’I’m not dancing with you, Lance.’’ he said and took a bit of the ice cream cookie. 

‘’We’ll see it.’’

An hour later the park was closing and they were coming back to the hotel. They had a shower, and threw themselves at the bed afterwards.

Even when Lance took one hour to get ready, they made it to the party in time to listen the group playing a couple songs.

Pidge and Keith were shouting at each other the lyrics and Hunk and Lance were talking with barista girl- Sandra, her name was Sandra- and suddenly the group was saying good bye and the music changed.

‘’Now this is something I can dance!’’ Lance shouted and the girls laughed.

He swung his hips and danced on his own, earning a couple giggles from Sandra’s cutest friend, and soon he was taking her hand and they were dancing.

On the fourth or fifth song Lance glanced over to check his friends. Hunk was dancing with Pidge, or more like, doing their weird moves, and Sandra had joined them. Keith was close, beer in hand, smiling and looking fondly at their friends.

‘’Watcha looking at?’’ his dance partner said.

Lance apologised and spinned her a couple times. She said something but he couldn’t really hear her. She smiled and threw her arms over his shoulders.

‘’You like him, don’t you?’’ she said in his ear.

‘’No, I don’t!’’ Lance answered.

‘’You should dance with him!’’ she said smiling. ‘’He has been looking this way the entire night. I thought he liked me but now I see it!’’

‘’But I’m dancing with you!’’ Lance spinned her more and she laughed.‘ And this song is good!’’

‘’Okay, this song and you go and dance with him!’’ she said. ‘’Grow a pair, man!’’

‘’Is not that-’’

‘’What, are you scared?’’ she said grinning, and when the song ended she pushed him to Keith.

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and came closer. Keith looked at him, still smiling and Lance sighed. He took Keith’s beer and drank it in one go, ignoring Keith’s complains. He left the empty bottle on a close shell and grabbed his friend’s hand.

Keith was stiff at first but Lance didn’t allow it for much time, and soon they were dancing and laughing.

Lance found himself blushing like a fucking maid everytime Keith looked at him, eyes sparkling and smile bright enough to light the room, so he closed his eyes and sang. Not particularly on tune, but loud and horrible, earning a couple laughs from his partner.

And every time he opened his eyes, he found Keith staring, looking at him like he had hung the moon and the starts and the fucking universe above them, like he was the only person on the room.

But it was probably the alcohol.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. At some point Hunk had approached them and said he was going back to the hotel because he was tired,  so he looked for Pidge to check on her.

And, holy,  _ fuck- _

‘’OH MY GOD!’’ Lance said.

‘’What, what is it?’’ 

‘’Okay don’t look now but-’’ Keith was already turning trying to see and Lance took his head. ‘’I said don’t look now.’’

‘’But I want to see. You can’t just say ‘oh my god, don’t look now’!’’ Keith complained.

‘’Okay I have an idea. Don’t freak out.’’ Keith frowned but nodded, and Lance’s hands were on his hips in seconds.

He made a startled noise and Lance turned him gently, at the rythm of the music, so Keith’s back was against his chest, Lance’s hands on his waist now. Keith gulped.

‘’Okay, now  _ subtly _ -’’ Lance said in his ear. ‘’And jesus, move a little, you were dancing just fine.’’

Keith nodded and the movement hit Lance on the forehead.

‘’Sorry.’’ Keith said giggling. Lance complained but didn’t remove his hands from him.

‘’Look at the door, now just at the corner…’’ Keith looked that way while he tried to follow the rhythm of the music.

‘’Is that PIDGE DANCING?!’’ he shrieked.

Lance laughed and he felt it through him. Keith was enjoying this new way of dancing a lot.

‘’And who is that dude even?!’’ 

‘’Is it even a guy? I can’t see it form here.’’

‘’Wait.’’ Lance turned him again and now they were facing each other. ‘’I’m going to move and you can look over my shoulders. You might have to stand on your toes-’’

‘’Lance-’’

‘’There, you see something?’’

‘’They are dancing. They are taller than her- hey watch that damn hand would you?!’’

‘’Sorry!’’ Lance shouted and immediately lifted his hands from Keith’s waist.

‘’Oh- I meant it for Pidge and the stranger.Their hand is way lower than yours.’’ Keith said looking at Lance. 

‘’So… you don’t mind?’’ 

‘’No- they are moving Lance!’’

‘’Wait.’’ Lance grabbed him again and turned so it was him who was looking at them now.

‘’What can you see?’’

‘’Not a lot, the stranger is kind of cute tho.’’

‘’Pidge is going to turn them down in five seconds. She’s not-’’

‘’ARE THEY SERIOUSLY GOING OUT?!’’

Pidge had grabbed the stranger’s hands and exited the club smiling.

‘’We have to stop that!’’ Lance said. ‘’She’s super minor!’’

‘’Lance I don’t think they are going to do anything-’’

‘’I’m not telling Matt his little sister is pregnant.’’

‘’Because she is not going to do anything-’’

‘’Not on my watch.’’ Lance grabbed his hand and slipped between the mass of dancing bodies till they exited.

Pidge was talking with the stranger, or more than talking, laughing, They were sitting on the pavement between some cars.

‘’Hey Pidge!’’ Lance called when he spotted them, and tugged Keith along with him.

‘’Hi guys.’’ she waved at them. ‘’This is my friend Cam.’’

‘’Hi.’’ Cam said smiling.

‘’You guys want something?’’ Pidge asked.

‘’No.’’

‘’Yes, actually. Do you have your bedroom key?’’ Lance asked, interrupting Keith.

‘’Yeah, it’s here.’’ she tossed it to Lance, who catched it with his free hand. ‘’Have fun guys.’’

‘’What? We’re not-’’ 

‘’It was about time, you don’t have to hide it from me. Everybody knew this was going to happen.’’

‘’Pidge what the fuck are you talking about-’’

‘’You can go, I’ll take care of her.’’ Cam said throwing an arm over Pidge shoulders. ‘’My hotel is close, anyways.’’

Keith and Lance blinked a couple times before Lance gasped and Keith frowned. Pidge and Cam laughed and he kissed Pidge’s neck while she giggled.

‘’You’re not taking care of anything because we are ALL leaving.’’ Keith said grabbing Pidge. ‘’Say goodbye to your friend.’’ Lance added.

‘’What?! You are not my parents!’’

‘’We’re kind of in charge of you, since you are a  _ minor _ .’’ Lance pointed out. ’’Yes, Cam, darling. She’s a minor.’’

‘’Uh…’’ Cam looked at Pidge conflicted. ‘’You have my number…?’’

‘’Guys you’re acting unreasonable!’’ she shouted while Keith lifted her on a fireman’s carry.

Lance waved at Cam and they left.

 

They opened the door, Pidge still pouting and not looking at them.

‘’Are you going to talk to us or-’’

‘’No!’’ she shouted. ‘’You humiliated me! I was having a good time!’’

‘’Sure you were.’’ Keith muttered. Lance nudged him and he shut up.

‘’He was trying to take you to his hotel room!’’

‘’Because I said I was cold and he said we would be more comfortable on his bedroom!’’

‘’Because  _ that _ doesn’t sound at all like ‘ten sentences rapists say’.’’

‘’He’s a nice person!’’

‘’Oh really? You know that because you have talked fifteen minutes with him?’’

‘’Yeah!’’ she pouted. ‘’We talked about robots and conspiracy theories, he’s majoring robotics-’’

‘’And he didn’t try anything else?’’

‘’Well we kissed a couple times…’’

‘’Pidge!’’ Lance shrieked. ‘’That was your first kiss!’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Pidge tried to hide her blush.

‘’Oh my god, Keith! This is amazing! Wait till Hunk knows!’’

‘’How old is him?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Nineteen.’’

‘’Nineteen my ass.’’ Lance said snorting. ‘’You added him on facebook?’’

‘’No… but I showed him my instagram and he liked a pic!’’ she said taking out her phone. ‘’Look!’’

‘’Oh yes.’’ Lance said smiling. ‘’Cam.94. As in, born on 1994. 23 years old.’’

‘’What?!’’ Pidge shrieked. ‘’That’s not-’’

‘’Use your hacker powers or something to check their facebook.’’

Pidge scrunched her nose and started typing on her phone.

‘’My first kiss was nothing like this.’’ Lance said. ‘’It was magical. I still remember it perfectly.’’

‘’Understandable, it wasn’t that much ago.’’ Pidge muttered.

‘’Hey!’’ Lance said. ‘’I was sixteen excuse you! And it was magical!’’

‘’Sixteen?’’ Keith asked lifting an eyebrow.

‘’Yeah, problem?’’

‘’Nope, not at all. Found anything yet, Pidge?’’

‘’Gimme a second-’’

‘’Why, how old were you?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Twelve.’’

‘’What?!’’ Lance shrieked.

‘’I know, I know, I was pretty damn stupid.’’

‘’Was it that Alex guy?’’ Pidge asked without lifting her gaze from the screen. ‘’From your last foster house?’’

‘’Yeah. What an asshole.’’

‘’Wait-what?’’ Lance asked, and he couldn’t hide the laugh on his voice. ‘’You made out with your brother?’’

‘’He was not my brother and we didn’t make out!’’ Keith answered frowning. ‘’We shared house for like two months and just kissed a couple times. Which doesn’t matter because he’s a traitor and a jackass’’

‘’Still better love story than Twilight.’’ Lance said smiling. ‘’Got anything pidgeon?’’

‘’He graduated high school in 2013…’’ she read.

‘’Do your maths. He must be 23 years old today. He totally ripped you off.’’ 

‘’Holy shit I’m going to fucking kill him-’’ Keith said, already opening the door.

‘’Calm down Keith.’’ Pidge said plopping down on the bed. ‘’It’s my fault for being stupid.’’

‘’Is not-’’

‘’Thanks for that anyways, guys.’’ she interrupted him. ‘’I think I want to go to bed.’’

‘’Goodnight, pidgeon.’’ Lance said before leaving with a smile.

They changed to their pajamas and laid on their beds in silence.

‘’You okay?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Yeah.’’ she said. ‘’To be fair I didn’t even like it.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Kissing him.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Keith said and slapped himself mentally for his amazing comforting skills. ‘’Some people are for you and others are not. Don’t give it too much thought.’’

‘’Right.’’

Keith turned the lights off and entered in his bed.

‘’Keith?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Thank you.’’ 

‘’For what, lifting you like a potatoes bag and embarrasing you in front of your first kiss?’’

‘’For being like a brother to me.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Keith muttered. ‘’You are welcome, sis.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projecting? What who's projecting? You are projecting shut up  
> I hope you liked it!! :D


	4. Hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's birthday, competitive rowing, and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to update but I was in Madrid visiting friends and then I came back and I have been working so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance woke up to someone sobbing.

‘’...Hunk?’’

His bedroom buddy answered with a hiccup.

‘’Hey man are you okay?’’ Lance rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and checked the hour. Great. _Three awesome hours of sleep._

‘’My head hurts-’’ Hunk whinned.

‘’Still bad?’’ Hunk had left the party before the rest of them because he didn’t feel really good. Something with the music being too loud. Past Lance, with Past Keith in his arms didn’t really ask his friend if he was okay, and boy, was Present Lance regretting it now.

‘’My head hurts like bitch and my ears won't stop ringing and it hasn’t stopped since yesterday, and I’m going fucking crazy-’’

‘’Okay, Hunk, calm down…’’

‘’What? Oh god- I can’t hear you! I’m going deaf! Oh my god no-’’ Hunk started sobbing again and Lance got up and went to his bed.

‘’You are not going deaf-’’

‘’But I can’t hear you well!’’ he said.-’’And-!’’

‘’Hunk. You can’t go deaf because of too loud music.’’

‘’You so can!’’

‘’Have you even bleed? If you haven’t then it’s impossible-’’ Lance checked the pillows for blood and showed them to Hunk as a proof. ‘’See? Everything is fine. Did you had painkillers?’’

‘’Yes! And guess what? They didn’t kill any pain!’’

‘’Okay, okay… breath with me. What about this, we look for the closest pharmacy and ask? Is that better?’’

‘’Yes…’’ Hunk nodded.

Lance smiled tiredly and took the clothes he had wore yesterday and his flip flops, not really bothering on looking decent at this unholy hour.

Once in the reception there was the kind woman that was there on the morning and Lance stopped on his tracks.

‘’Good morning, ma’am.’’ he said smiling.

‘’Hi guys, what are you doing up this early?’’

_That I want to know, too._

‘’So, my friend is feeling really bad-’’

‘’I’m going deaf.’’ Hunk said.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’We went to a party yesterday and maybe the music was too high? And he had this headache since…’’

‘’And I can’t hear well! And this damn ringing-!’’

‘’We’re going to a pharmacy now and see what they tell us?’’

‘’I used to had that too when I went partying.’’ the receptionist said. ‘’But I usually just slept it?’’

‘’You obviously didn’t have it as bad at me.’’ Hunk muttered pouting.

Lance nudged him with his elbow and waved kindly at the receptionist as they left. Once outside, he looked for a pharmacy on his phone.

‘’So… there’s one in this same street but… it’s sunday. It’s closed.’’

‘’Great.’’ Hunk muttered. ‘’24 hours?’’

‘’I’m on it… okay. So, this says there’s one in front of the train station.’’

‘’Uhum, ‘kay, let’s go.’’

‘’Hunk. It’s pretty far.’’

‘’Lance I’m _dying_.’’ Hunk whinned.

Lance breathed slowly looking at his friend’s pleading eyes. He _knew_ Hunk didn’t have anything, except, maybe, a serious lack of sleep he really needed. But he wouldn’t convince the guy of it unless he had some ‘’professional advice’’.

He sighed and started walking towards the station.

‘’Do you think I can go on a plane?’’ Hunk started babbling a few minutes into the walk. ‘’Oh, god, I have to take a plane home! My ears are going to _explode-_ ’’

‘’Hunk. Nothing is going to explode.’’ Lance tried.

‘’Sorry, I didn’t know you are a doctor now.’’

‘’Hunk, come on. Stop being such a drama queen, it doesn’t suit you.’’

‘’I know, I’m sorry.’’ Hunk said. ‘’Thank you for doing this, I mean it.’’

‘’It’s fine bud, you would have done the same for me.’’

They got to the pharmacy and the guy told them nothing but ‘go to the hospital’, which was completely useless. Lance was tired and he knew Hunk was too, so they decided to go back to the hotel.

‘’We can’t go to a hospital for this. I’m sorry Hunk but it’s literally just ringing-’’ Lance said opening their bedroom’s door.

‘’Yeah I know. We should probably just go to sleep.’’

‘’Thanks, man. I’m destroyed.’’ he let himself fall on the mattress, not even bothering in changing clothes.

‘’I’m sorry Lance.’’ Hunk said pouting.

‘’I said it was fine.’’

‘’But it’s such a shitty way to start your birthday.’’

‘’Uhm?’’ Lance lifted his head. ‘’What?’’

‘’It’s 28th. Happy birthday, man.’’

‘’Oh. Yay. Happy birthday to me.’’

 

Hunk woke up at the banging on his door. The ringing was still there, but much less irritating. He casted a glance at Lance, who was snoring like grandma. He sighed and opened the door.

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLEEPING BEAUTY!!’’ Pidge screamt entering the door before Keith and jumping on Lance’s bed despite his whines.

‘’Pidge for the love of god do you _know_ at what time I got up?!’’

‘’Uhh… no?’’

‘’AT SIX AM!’’ Lance said and threw the blanket over himself.

‘’And why on earth did you do that…? Keith asked sitting on Hunk’s bed.

‘’My bad.’’ Hunk said lifting his arm. ‘’Sorry man.’’

‘’Ish fine…’’ Lance muttered on his pillow.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Do you remember I left because I felt really bad? Well I woke up hearing this ringing and I couldn’t hear well… and I may panicked a little..’’

‘’You woke Lance up crying didn’t you.’’ Pidge said sitting on the floor.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’And how are you now?’’ Keith asked.

‘’I’m better. After we went to the pharmacy to ask and we talked to the receptionist-’’

‘’What?!’’

‘’Yeah, Lance took me to a pharmacy-’’

‘’20 minutes walking from here, I must say-’’

"Jesus, at six am?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Yeah, I know. I’m an awesome friend. Are we on time for breakfast?’’ Lance asked resting on his elbows.

‘’Nope. We called you, but we figured you were too tired and went without you. It’s 11.’’

‘’Well, shit.’’ Lance said and plopped on the pillow again.

‘’I’ll buy you breakfast!’’

‘’It’s fine Hunk, you don’t have to-’’

‘’But I want to. Birthday breakfast!’’

 

They found a nearby coffee shop, and Hunk bought some donuts and milkshakes for Lance and him and they sat to eat.

‘’So, we leave tonight. How are we going to spend our last day?’’ Pidge asked, playing with the napkins.

‘’It’s has to be something special.’’ Hunk said. ‘’Birthday-worthy.’’

‘’It’s fine guys, we already did everything I wanted yesterday.’’ Lance said. ‘’I don’t really want anything.’’

‘’We have dedicated each day to one of us but Keith. So I say he chooses.’’ Hunk said.

‘’Me? But it’s Lance’s birthday-’’

‘’Sounds good for me, samurai.’’ Lance said smiling. ‘’What do you wanna do?’’

‘’I don’t mind…’’

‘’C’mon Keith there must be something you haven’t taken pictures of and you want to draw?’’ Pidge asked.

‘’What?’’ Hunk said.

‘’I like to take pictures of places I want to draw later.’’ Keith said. ‘’Pidge has been taking lots of them anyways so it’s fine.’’

‘’What kind of stuff do you like to draw?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Uhm… landscapes, animals…’’ Keith said twisting a straw shyly.

‘’I think there’s a huge park somewhere in the map…’’ Lance said checking it. ‘’We almost passed it the first day walking.’’

‘’Is not necessary-’’

‘’That’s a great idea!’’ Hunk said. ‘’We could do a picnic!’’

‘’With what food, Hunk?’’ Pidge asked.

‘’We could grab take away somewhere next to the park?’’ Lance supplied. ‘’If we take the subway we’ll be there in twenty minutes.’’

‘’We have to buy a cake as well!’’

‘’So we buy the stuff now and eat there?’’

‘’Sounds like a plan.’’

 

They took the subway and bought some pizzas. Hunk found a bakery next to the park with his super powers and he even managed to get some plastic dishes and spoons from the owner. With food enough to feed a small army they entered the park and started walking around.

An hour and a hundred photos later they found a small lake with some boats to rent.

‘’We are going on those.’’ Lance said not giving time to argue.

‘’Lance we ran out of money-’’

‘’I don’t care, just look at those boats!’’ he said. ‘’Look at the blue one! It’s calling me!’’

‘’I still have some money.’’ Pidge said. ‘’This is your birthday present, okay?’’

‘’Aww Pidge…’’ Lance said hugging her. ‘’You are the best.’’

‘’I know, I know.’’ she said smiling and letting him hug her.

Few seconds later Lance had sprinted to his blue boat and started talking with the owner. Pidge paid for the boats while he sat, taking the oars.

‘’Hey samurai!’’ he shouted. ‘’Betcha I’m better at this than you!’’

‘’I’m not getting into a boat, Lance.’’ Keith said. He wasn’t exactly fond on water.

‘’Oh I see. Scared, are we?.’’

‘’You are more intelligent than this Keith-’’ Hunk began next to him.

‘’The red one is mine!’’ Keith shouted pointing at a boat next to Lance’s.

Hunk groaned and followed his friend as Pidge sat on Lance’s boat. Once they were all on their seats Lance asked Pidge to be the judge.

‘’So, since both of you are the lamest people I know, we’re apparently doing this.’’ Lance nodded and Keith just gripped the oars. ‘’In order to narrate this stupid competition for the camera, I need the names of the boats.’’

‘’The Blue Lion!’’ Lance shouted.

‘’What?! I was going to name mine the Red Lion!’’ Keith complained.

‘’Not my fault you are so slow.’’

‘’Fine, mine is the Red Sword.’’

‘’Cause that makes sense.’’

‘’And what does a lion have to do with water!?’’

‘’The same a sword does, samurai- Oh wait, I get it now. Shouldn’t it be a Red Katana?’’

‘’My boat my rules, McClain.’’

‘’Guys!’’ Hunk said. ‘’Please!’’

‘’Okay so, you guys ready? The first one to get to the other side of the lake and come back wins.’’ Pidge said, turning the camera on. ‘’Anything goes.’’

‘’At my signal.’’ Hunk said. ‘’Three… two… GO!’’

Lance and Keith started rowing and splashing water everywhere. The lake wasn’t that big, and if there weren’t other boats in the way they would have made it to the other end in five minutes.

‘’Not fair!’’ Lance shouted. ‘’There’s nobody in front of you!’’

Keith just laughed in response as Lance waited for a family in a boat to pass him.

‘’Can’t believe we’re winning.’’ Hunk said, the limit of the lake barely a few meters away. ‘’Lance practically grew up on water. He could row blind.’’

‘’Then this is going to be really humiliating.’’ Keith said stretching to touch the border and also pushing the boat on the other direction.

‘’YOU ARE CHEATING!’’ Lance shouted, boat barely five feet behind them.

‘’I’M _WINNING_!’’ Keith shouted back.

The Red Sword was ahead for a few nore minutes but Keith’s arms were starting to complain. Luckily, he worked on a fucking gym and he was used to this. The most work out Lance did was carrying grocery bags to his house. Keith pushed a little harder.

‘’KEITH!’’ Hunk shouted, gripping the boat and white. ‘’KEITH THERE’S A BOAT ABOUT TO CRASH WITH US!’’

‘’It's not, we can do it.’’ Keith said and rowed faster.

‘’We can't! STOP!’’ the other boat suddenly realised Keith wasn’t stopìng anytime soon and tried to avoid the collision. ‘’Keith stop!!’’

‘’Nope.’’

They rowed past the other boat by barely a few inches and Hunk almost puked. Keith smirked and kept rowing, knowing that the boat would stop Lance.

‘’I’m still behind you Kogane!’’ Lance shouted.

Keith looked quickly to check how close Lance’s boat was and swore.

‘’How is he so fucking fast?! His arms are literally noodles! ’’ he complained as he kept rowing as fast as he could.

‘’I told you!’’ Hunk said. ‘’Oh my god what do you have for arms?! How are we going so fast?!’’

‘’Hunk lean to the right!’’ Keith ordered.

Hunk complained but did it and Keith used to inertia to get in the way of Lance’s boat.

‘’That’s playing dirty!’’

‘’Anything goes!’’

Few seconds later Keith’s hand was touching the deck where they had started. He whooped loudly as he fist bumped on the air. Hunk sighed and muttered something under his breath Keith couldn’t catch. He turned looking for Lance to rub it on his face, unable to stop a huge grin taking over his face.

And Lance was there, his boat barely few inches from his, looking at him fondly, a bit flushed, and not looking like he minded having lost at all.

‘’You okay, Lance?’’ Hunk asked. ‘’You look a little red.’’

‘’I’m fine!’’ he said quickly.

‘’You should rest.’’ Hunk said. ‘’You too, Keith. Here change with me.’’

Pidge also changed for Lance and they separated.

‘’You’re so pathetic.’’ Pidge said, once they were far enough from the ‘Red Sword’.

‘’I’m fucking tired, okay?!’’ Lance said, sprawled over the boat.

‘’I’m not talking about that.’’ Pidge said taking a quick photo of him. ‘’Five minutes ago. When you were looking at Keith like he just hung the moon.’’

‘’Fuck off.’’

‘’Seriously he was sweaty, his hair was a fucking mess, and he was _fist bumping in the air_. That’s like, the lamest thing I have ever seen him doing. And you were looking at him like he was-’’

‘’Beautiful?’’ Lance interrupted. ‘’Because he is. He was also _smiling like a fucking kid in Christmas_ , Pidge. He never smiles like that…’’

Pidge groaned and kept rowing. ‘’If you are so gone why the fuck don’t you tell him something?’’

‘’Because he’s so fucking out of league? And my neighbor and it would be really awkward to avoid him on the corridors? And also I really like him, and not only like-like him, I appreciate him as a friend too, and I don’t want to lose him-’’

‘’Ooooh my goooooooood…’’ Pidge groaned again and let Lance babbling.

 

‘’Did you see that?’’

‘’Hm?’’ Hunk asked as Keith hid his face on his hands. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Lance was so cute.’’ Keith muttered.

‘’What?’’

‘’He was all flushed and smiling and his air was sticking everywhere…’’

‘’Uhm, hold on a second. What?’’ Hunk asked.

Keith looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

‘’You don’t know?’’

‘’I don’t know what? That Lance is objectively cute? Hm, I guess? Not really my type-’’

‘’I like Lance.’’ Keith interrupted him.

''Yeah, I know. I like him too. What do you mean?'' Hunk asked.

''Uh- I... have a thing for your best friend?'' Keith tried.

''Oh- OHH'' Hunk brought a hand to his mouth and looked at him wide-eyed.

Keith stared while Hunk processed the information.

''I haven't been exactly subtle.'' Keith said. ''I'm pretty straightforward for majority of stuff.''

''No, no. You are right. I see it now.'' Hunk said. ''Makes sense. I don't know how I missed it. I thought you were being oblivious or in denial or something, to be honest.''

''How?!'' Keith asked throwing his hands to the air. ''What does the world needs to acknowledge it, me jumping his bones while he's on the shower!? Because I can do it!''

''I'm sure the universe doesn't want that, buddy.'' Hunk said taking his hands calmly. ''Maybe be less subtle?''

''Do you really think I'm being that subtle?.''

''No, not really. But Lance is that dense.''

 

When their time was over they left the boats and looked for a place to eat. They even sang for Lance and he pretended to be blowing some imaginary candles.

They sat uncomfortably in a silent agreement of chilling under the trees. When Keith was sure they had all dozed off he took his sketchbook and started drawing.

Pidge was the first one to wake up, and also one of the few people in the world that was allowed to see Keith’s drawings, and she smiled at him knowingly.

Hunk and Lance woke up later and they cleaned their improvised ‘picnick area’. It was about five pm, and they decided to walk around the park for a while and then head back to the hotel to pick their stuff.

They walked all the way down to the city and Keith stopped next to the subway stop.

‘’Guys, wait here for a second, I have to buy something.’’

‘’Be quick, samurai, the metro is almost here!’’ Lance shouted to Keith as he entered in a nearby shop. He frowned and looked at his friends. ‘’Anybody has an idea of what is he buying?’’

‘’Something for his brother?’’ Hunk supplied.

‘’Don’t think about it, Lance.’’ Pidge said.

When Keith came back, _hiding something on his backpack_ , Lance would add, they took the subway. Lance asked Keith at least a thousand times what had he bought on the way, and Keith avoided all the questions with stupid answers.

They arrived at the hotel, packed all their stuff and cleaned the small fridge of  the stolen food Pidge had ‘borrowed.’ They found a couple bags of chips and some sandwiches they could have for dinner and headed to the bus station.

They ate their stuff waiting for the bus, sitting on the ground because they were beyond caring.

‘’What did you buy, samurai?’’

‘’A crossbow.’’

‘What did you buy, samurai?’’

‘’A pair of socks.’’

‘’Just tell me!’’ Lance groaned. ‘’It’s for me isn’t it?! Just tell me already!’’

‘’The world doesn’t turn around you,  you know.’’ Keith said.

‘’So you didn’t buy anything for me.’’

‘’It wasn’t exactly for you.’’

‘’What the fuck does that mean?!’’

‘’Just leave it, Lance.’’ Pidge said.

‘’I kinda wanna know it too.’’ Hunk said. ‘’I’m curious now.’

‘’I guess that if Hunk wants to know it, I’ll show him.’’

‘’What?!’’ Lance gasped. ‘’Why?!’’

Keith opened his backpack and gestured Hunk to come closer. Hunk looked inside and gasped.

‘’That’s beautiful, Keith.’’ he said.

‘’What is it?! I wanna see!’’ Lance launched himself over Hunk but Keith had already closed the backpack.

‘’The bus is here guys.’’ Pidge announced.

They put their stuff with the rest of the luggage and got in. Lance and Keith sat together without even questioning it and Pidge and Hunk smiled smugly to each other.

‘’You are going to fall asleep and I’m going to open your bag.’’ Lance said.

‘’You know, what? here.’’ Keith tossed the backpack to him. ‘’Just... don’t expect too much okay? I wanted to get you something better but-’’

Lance was already opening it and staring expectantly. Inside there was a small frame, and on it a drawing. Lance took it carefully and Keith watched expectantly.

It was a drawing of the park. The trees, the lake and a bit of the city on the background. 

And resting on the closest tree, three figures sleeping peacefully. His own head was resting on Hunk's and Pidge was sleeping on his lap.

He was sure this wasn't Keith's best work. Not like he had seeing anything before, but he had seen Keith's house full of art supplies that he could add to this. But honestly? It was one of the most beautiful things Lance was ever given.

‘’Did you draw this?’’ he asked, voice barely a whisper.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’When?’’

‘’When you fell asleep in the park, earlier.’’ Keith said. ‘’I know is not-’’

‘’It’s beautiful. It’s beautiful, Keith. Thank you.’’ Lance said looking at him, smile as bright as a kid’s.

‘’Happy birthday.’’ he said smiling.

‘’I’ll hang it on my living room as soon as we get home.’’

‘’What? No!’’ Keith said. ‘’It’s not even painted!’’

‘’I don’t care!’’ Lance put the frame on his own bag. ‘’I love it.’’

Keith hummed and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. They stayed like that in comfortable silence, Lance looking quietly through the window, Keith listening his music through one of his earphones.

It could have been hours of just them existing in silence, bodies pressed close, breath steady and in sync.

''What are you thinking about?'' Keith asked, voice barely a whisper.

''Not much.'' Lance answered. ''Just looking trought the window.''

''Mhm.'' Keith hummed. ''There's not really a lot to see now.''

It was true. The road crossed a vast expanse of green grass and nothingness.

''Well yeah, but the sky is beautiful today.''

Keith had to gave him that one. It was the kind of blue sky with a couple bright white marshmallow-like clouds that you saw on photos, the sun was about to set in an hour, and the skyline was starting to turn pink.

He tried his hardest to picture this exact moment on his memory, Lance leaning on the window with the postcard sky behind him, to draw it later.

''You know what's my favourite part of every trip?'' Lance muttered.

''Nope.''

''When I look through the window and the clouds are rolling above me. It makes all my problems small in perspective.''

''Just that?''

''It also means I'm coming back home.''

''You're so corny.'' Keith chuckled.

''Well.'' Lance said taking his hand and lacing their fingers, looking at Keith for a brief second before looking back through the window. ''Don't say that you don’t like it.''

''I won't say anything.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> There's a reference to the wonderful fic ['I might make you walk the Plank' by TeaParade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11373693/) that you should totally read because I'm in love with it and the updates are so fkcng fast like wtf dude
> 
> Anyways, this fic It's longer than I intended it to be and it took me more than a month to write it? I'm sorry?  
> But anyways I have plans for what's coming next and I'm guessing you are going to like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake PLEASE PLEASE tell me because engllish is not my first language and nobody can really correct me everything so please?
> 
> Okay, so now that you have read everything, here’s a couple things i wanted to say about this:  
> -This took me forever to write because first it was finals, then the week of studying for university entrance exam, then the fucking exam, then the actual trip to celebrate we had finished our exams with my friends this fic is based on, then the week of fair and party on my town, and then sleeping because i needed to so yeah  
> -As I said pretty much everything is based on my trip, saving the difference that this city they are going to is not rome because I figured that from the states is much more expensive to go to Italy than from spain so  
> -Lance’s skills with maps (and a lot of other stuff) are absolutely inspired on my also cuban friend, bless you Ga you saved us  
> .


End file.
